


Roman holiday

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Idk at this point, M/M, Song fic, pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yukhei and Jungwoo were together for a summer. They were never meant to last.





	Roman holiday

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for a while and I felt the need to upload it today. My apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors!

_ Do you remember the taste of my lips _ __   
_ That night I stole a bit of my mother's perfume? _ __   
_ 'Cause I remember when my father put his fist _ __   
_ Through the wall that separated the dining room _ __   
  


It was Yukhei’s first time meeting Jungwoo’s parents. They had been together for a few months and they both felt like taking a bigger step in their relationship. 

The night was clear and warm. Ideal for spending time with loved ones. They arrived at Jungwoo’s parents house and both boys were hesitant to knock on the front door.

“I’m scared, Yukhei.” Jungwoo says softly, almost a whisper. “What if they don’t accept it? My dad has always been a bit harsh towards me dating. He always wants me to focus on school or work.”

 

“Baby, it’s going to be fine.” 

 

After multiple glasses were thrown, vulgar comments were shared from both parties, Jungwoo and Yukhei left the town where they once called home.

  
  


_ And I remember the fear in your eyes _ __   
_ The very first time we snuck into the city pool _ __   
_ Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath _ __   
_ Didn't know where we were running to _ __   
_ But don't look back _ __   
  


“Woo we shouldn’t be doing this.” Yukhei climbed over the metal fence, hands visibly shaking. “What if we get caught?” 

 

Jungwoo laughed as he pulled off his oversized t-shirt. That night had been colder than they imagined but they didn’t let it ruin their plan.

Yukhei let his eyes linger on the frame of the boy in front of him. He was gentle and relaxed yet had a lingering loneliness clouding around him. Something that brought chills to Yukei’s entire body as he examined Jungwoo.

 

“C’mon you big baby, I promise you nothings gonna go wrong. I’ll keep you safe.” 

 

They both jumped into the water, letting their worries wash away and their laughter soak in the dark starry night. 

 

“Jungwoo?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want to stay like this forever.” 

  
  


_ And we know that we're headstrong _ __   
_ And our heart's gone _ __   
_ And the timing's never right _ __   
_ But for now let's get away _ __   
_ On a Roman holiday _ __   
  


They were never meant to meet each other so early in life. They both were simply not ready, but Coincidence grabbed both boys by the hand, looking Fate in the eye with a smirk on his face.    
  


Maybe if they had been older and met later on, they might’ve worked out.

 

_ Could you imagine the taste of your lips _ __   
_ If we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queens? _ __   
  


Hesitant bodies and aching hearts set the scene.

Yukhei leaning towards Jungwoo with soft lips and tightly shut eyelids. There was a small gap in between the two when an ear splitting sound of a car horn startled them both. 

 

Yukhei imagined Jungwoo tasting like vanilla chapstick.

  
  


' _ Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs _ __   
_ If you lied between my hips in the backseat _ __   
  


 

“Jungwoo your ribs are pointy. Can you move?” Yukhei whined.

 

“I’m comfortable so no. Suck it up sweets.” 

 

Jungwoo looked up from where he lay in between Yukhei’s legs. Eyes glossy and full of admiration. This was love. This is what they had been looking for.

  
  


_ And I imagine the tears in your eyes _ __   
_ The very first night I'll sleep without you _ __   
_ And when it happens I'll be miles away _ __   
_ And a few months late _ __   
_ Didn't know where I was running to _ __   
_ But I won't look back _ __   
  


Hot tears streamed down the side of Yukhei’s cheek as he lay in the motel bed. 

 

The words shared between the two boys still fresh in his mind.

Jungwoo was gone. He wasn’t coming back. 

 

Yukhei was heartbroken. He was aching with pain and yearning, for the boy he loved was no longer his.

 

Jungwoo drove, letting the twisted roads lead him anywhere. He couldn’t stay tied down, he couldn’t breathe.

He wasn’t going back.

  
  



End file.
